


Can We Tweek This?

by rusames



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, M/M, Schizophrenia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rusames/pseuds/rusames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever been trapped inside of a nightmare, unable to awake from it to the point you're forced to live the whole thing out until the end? (Short oneshot originally wrote for a challenge.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can We Tweek This?

"Your son seems to be showing signs of schizophrenia." 

Looking around the office, all of the decorations were neatly and strategically placed. A framed diploma from the University of Colorado sat beside the computer monitor, and a few pictures surrounded it, presumably of the psychiatrist's family. 

"What can we do to help him?" My mother's voice rings out. I simply look down at my feet, lightly kicking them about, not knowing what to make of the situation. 

"He will just need to be on some medicine and attend weekly therapy sessions, starting next week if possible. Thursdays would work the best." 

My mother smiles and nods. "Thank you." Grabbing any paperwork from him that was needed, she motions for me to get up. "Let's go, Tweek," she says in her buttery, sweet voice. 

Standing up from my seat, I leave the room with her, heading outside to the car. I pull the handle to open the door once the clicking noise is heard, as if it were telling that the door has been unlocked.

When I turn to look at my mother, something seems a bit off about her. Her face seems a bit sunken in, like she's tired. 

"M-mom?" Oh God, my hands were shaking. Soon enough, my entire body had been jittery. It didn't happen as often as what it did when I was a child, though. 

"Why couldn't I have had a normal son?" she groans, backing out of the parking space.

My heart practically falls out of my chest at those words. I'm not normal...

"When your father gets home, we're having a talk about what we're going to do with you."

"Do with me?!" I exclaim, a wave of panic rushing through my body. The jittery motion worsens.

"You'e insane! You can't think right and your image of reality is warped!" she shouts.

_You're a monster, Tweek. Your mother is ashamed of you._

Squeezing my eyes shut, I try to force the voice inside my head to leave. Go away! Leave me alone! 

_I'm staying with you as long as you live._

"I said leave me the hell alone!" I scream, feeling my body being thrown against the seatbelt, locking up from the sudden stop.

"Tweek!" my mother yells, "You could have caused us to crash! Control yourself!" 

I feel the urge to cry, but I don't. I didn't mean for it to happen! The stupid voice won't go away. It's taunting me, teasing me, calling me names. Every remark being worse than the one before. No matter what, it won't leave. I hate it. I hate it so damn much. I want to be with my boyfriend right now, in his arms. I want his comfort.

The minute we get home, I rush out of the car, heading straight for my room, knowing my dad won't be home for another hour or two. I shakily pull my phone out of my pocket, trying to grasp it in my hands, only for such a simple action to be so hard because of the shaking. 

I send off a message to Craig, not caring if there are any sort of errors with it. 

> Cann yoU com e ov er riGght nOw?

> give me 5 mins

I blink, and a suddenly a familiar figure is standing in front of me. 

"Hey, Tweek," a deep voice calls out.

"Craig!" I exclaim, wrapping my arms around him. 

"Your mother explained everything to me," he says, his voice sounding rather dead. 

_He doesn't love you._

"What do you mean?" I ask, biting my lip, trying to ignore the voice's comment. 

"You have to understand why I'm leaving you," he drones on, pushing me away. 

My lips are beginning to quiver as my eyes fill with tears. This can't be happening right now!

"Cr-Craig, please–" My voice cracks. 

His head shakes as if he's saying no. "I can't continue dating someone who's mentally fucked up. You know that." 

"Why- I don't get it! I love you!" I cry out, feeling the warm tears running down my cheeks. 

_He never loved you! He thinks your an abomination._

"JUST SHUT UP!" I wail, my hands covering my ears. "LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" My eyes press shut, flashing images in my mind.

"You're a freak! Just look at yourself! Nobody wants to be with a lost cause," he spits, turning to leave.

"Craig, please! Don't go!" I bawl, reaching my hand out for him. But it was too late. He was already gone. Another figure appears, looming over me.

"You're insane, Tweek!" a familiar, rich voice speaks. My father's face shows itself, the figure taking his form. 

"Only hospitalization can fix you." My mother again, a new figure appearing beside my dad, only it looks like her instead. 

"H-hospitalization?!" I can feel my body shaking again, tears drying on my cheeks. 

"People like yourself need to be locked away. You put everyone else in danger by being able to roam freely."

"Mom! Dad! Please!" I cry, beginning to panic. "You can't lock me away! I'm not insane!" I beg. 

_But you are._

My parents are no longer in my room. Covering my face with my hands, I start to cry again. 

Opening my eyes, I look around, observing my surroundings. I'm no longer in my room. I was in some sort of confined cell. There were no windows. The only light shining in was what came in through the door, which had thin metal bars horizontally and vertically. The room consisted of a small cot, a toilet, and a sink. 

I tried calling out for someone, but received no answers.

The world no longer had any color. Images of wide, open fields, flowers, trees, animals, and various other forms of life came to me. I could look up and see the sun, but it wasn't yellow. Rather, a much light gray. The tree trunks were almost black, the leaves various shades of dark gray. It was like all of the happiness was sucked out of me.

A few figures roamed around me. I couldn't see them, but they were there, and they were laughing at me. 

"Go away!" I yell, grabbing the pillow off of the cot, holding it in front of my body, acting as if it would shield me.

_I'm never going to leave. You're stuck with me for the rest of your life._

"Go away!" I shout.

_Your boyfriend left you. Your family abandoned you. All because you're a psychologically disturbed human being._

Placing my hands over my ears and shutting my eyes, I try to block out the voice. But it becomes louder.

_You can't get rid of me. I live inside you, consuming off of your inner thoughts._

"Go away!" I shout again, shaking my head.

_It's okay Tweek. You only need me. Everyone else is irrelevant._

"I said go away!" I scream, panicking and throwing the pillow at the laughing figures, watching as it passes right through them. But when I blink again, they were gone. Nothing was there in the first place. 

I don't know what is real anymore. Everything seemed to be a hallucination, something that only my mind had made up for me to see. 

_But I'm very real._

"Shut up!"

_That's not a way to treat a friend._

"Just shut the hell up!" I scream, shutting my eyes once again.

And when I open them, I see the sun in its full color, rising above the snowy mountains through the window. 

Looking around, I recognize where I was at. I turn my head over, glancing at my clock, reading 6:45 AM.

Reaching over and grabbing my phone from my side table, I notice that I had an unread text message, sent to me just a few minutes ago. 

> good morning tweek. ily.

> I love u too! <3

It was a dream after all. None of that was real.

_Dream or not, I still exist within you._

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I'm kind of unhappy with the way I ended it. Other than that, I enjoyed writing this. And I do not regret making Tweek go through what he did. I'm cruel, I know. Well, that, and I love writing sad stuff. And, I need to address that I have never wrote a character with a mental disorder before. I had done some research on schizophrenia prior to writing, so if anything seems incorrect, I'm sorry.
> 
> One more thing before I end the note. I would like to thank my sister/best friend, Ashley, for helping me with this! I had originally wrote this for a challenge on some fan community and she helped me with the idea. I tweaked (pun intended) it a bit slightly and wrote the whole thing, of course. She even helped with the title, so, she deserves some of the credit.


End file.
